1. Field of the Invention
In a transportation vehicle it is usually difficult and messy to eat fast food products, such as french fries and ketchup. The reason for the difficulty is during consumption there is not a suitable location for either the packaged fast food product or its associated condiment. They are, therefore, often placed in a location that allows them to move around and spill, which may distract the driver and possibly contribute to accidents. Accordingly, a need for a packaged fast food and condiment holder was recognized.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Food trays for automobiles have been the subject of improvement patents for some time. For example, McAnallen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,268,133, teaches a food tray which can be hung over the back of the front seat of an automobile. Ransom, U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,162, teaches a truck utility tray having heated cup holders, a low intensity light as well as an interlocking cup base that prevents tipping and spilling of beverages. Other patents such as Anderson et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,580, teach floor or console mounted devices for holding consumable beverages. Lane, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,466 teaches a food product container wherein the condiment container is suspended from a further package container to enable a consumer to hold a package container in one hand, have a free hand available to handle the consumable food, and still have easy access to the condiments contained in the suspended container. However, this device could not be easily used when operating an automobile. Accordingly what is needed is an apparatus designed specifically to position and secure both a packaged fast food product and its associated condiment container in an automobile. The objective of this invention is to provide such an apparatus.